A user may rely on various conventional mechanisms in generating and executing travel plans and/or in exploring his or her environment in a more spontaneous and unconstrained manner. For example, a user may use a route selection application to generate a route for use in traveling between two locations. That same application may then guide the user as the user travels over the route through a series of prompts. The prompts may correspond to spoken and/or displayed messages, such as a message that verbally instructs the user to make a turn within a prescribed distance. There is nevertheless considerable room for improvement in these conventional mechanisms.